


Fantasy

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holodeck, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc have been meeting on the holodeck for months acting out their fantasies.Rated T for themes mentioned.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: restraints mentioned (briefly)

Jean-Luc read the message from Beverly once more before checking the time and rising from his desk. He had been finding it hard to concentrate on reading the latest department head reports in anticipation of the evening with Beverly.  He gave his uniform a little tug before walking out onto the bridge and nodded  at  the lieutenant sitting watch. Lieutenant Rasco rose from the Captain’s seat to give back the chair,  but Jean-Luc merely waved his hand. “No need, Lieutenant. I take it you have everything under control here.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Do you know where Commander Riker is?”

“He was called away to Engineering.”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“Carry on, Lieutenant.  Commander Data should be here shortly to relieve you.”  With  Lieutenant Rasco’s “yes, sir” echoing in his ears, Jean-Luc entered the turbolift and spoke his destination quietly so no one else on the bridge would hear him. “Holodeck 5D.”

He grinned when the doors opened on the correct deck and the corridor was empty.  His thoughts were filled with Beverly and he felt himself getting slightly aroused as he walked the few steps down the corridor.  They had been meeting on the holodeck regularly for what Jean-Luc could only describe as the best sex he had ever had...but it was only ever on the holodeck, and only when they were playing other parts. 

They seemed incapable of taking their relationship out of the fantasies.  Even their usual dinners and breakfasts bookended nights spent sleeping apart, or a night in the holodeck, never a night together in one of their quarters. After the after dinner drinks, and the occasional dance, one of them would aways kiss the other on their cheek and depart for their own bed, and they would return in the morning in a fresh uniform ready to share breakfast.  Jean-Luc was enjoying the role playing with Beverly, but he wanted desperately to have a relationship with her outside of the holodeck that was more than friends. 

Oh, but they sure have been having fun, and discovering things about each other that they never knew – one time, they were in an Elizabethan castle setting and Beverly had quite enjoyed being taken up against the castle wall with the daily hustle and bustle of the castle walking past.  Jean-Luc had discovered he enjoyed Beverly binding his hands and leaving him at her mercy. The two had enjoyed taking on various roles – sometimes, she was his superior, other times he was hers, and sometimes they played equals.  He wondered what tonight’s scenario would be.  Beverly had asked to pick tonight’s escapades, and it was always a surprise.  He wondered what his costume would be, remembering the leather straps he wore the last time Beverly picked the scenario. 

His favourite scenarios were when Beverly would dance for him.  Once, she was a ballerina, another time, a singer/dancer in a jazz nightclub.  Sometimes they would dance together.  Jean-Luc’s skills were getting better and Deanna had even complimented him at the last formal dinner they had thrown for a dignitary they had been transporting when he and Will had swapped dancing partners.

Jean-Luc trembled in anticipation as he approached the door.  He knew once he entered, there would be instructions and usually a costume to change into.  Often, he had to go off in search of Beverly, other times she was waiting for him.  He stood in front of the holodeck door and lickd his lips.  “Open door.  Authorization Crusher-Picard-twenty-six.”  

The doors slid open and Jean-Luc was surprised to find himself in a recreation of his own quarters.  He glanced at the shelves and noticed his artefacts and books in the exact same location he kept them in, the sextant was resting on the glass coffee table, and a quick walk into the bedroom showed his closet filled with a regimented row of spare uniforms, his suede jacket, and one dress uniform.  He sat down on the bed in confusion.  _What’s going on?  Was there a malfunction...did I somehow get teleported back to my own quarters? What is Beverly playing at?_

The bathroom door opened and Beverly came out, still in her duty uniform. Jean-Luc rose from the bed and shot her a puzzled look.  “Beverly, what’s going on? Why are we here?”

Beverly took a deep breath.  “Tonight....I thought we would play Starship Captain and Chief Medical Officer.”  He raised his eyebrows.  She didn’t mean....did she?

“Am I to assume my role is that of the Captain?”  His voice sounded rough to his own ears.  He rose gently rested his hands on her waist.  “What....what’s our background story?”  Beverly grinned.

“Well,  the Captain and CMO have been friends for over twenty...almost thirty years.  In fact, the Captain used to be best friends with the CMO’s late husband.  They have been dancing around each other for years since her husband passed...both afraid to start a relationship.  But now....”  she trailed off and looked up at Jean-Luc and gently cupped his cheek.

“Now?”  He leaned into her touch and tugged her closer. 

“I don’t want to play games anymore.”  Jean-Luc dropped his hands from her waist as if he was burned. 

“Oh.”  He sighed.  He understood, but he was disappointed.  He really looked forward to their nights – and sometimes days – spent in the holodeck together.  He even enjoyed it when the sex wasn’t the first thing on the menu for the evening and they got to spend time together exploring or solving mysteries.  A small smile played at the corners of Beverly’s mouth and the mirth bubbled over and she laughed.

“Oh, Jean-Luc! You look like someone stepped on your puppy.”  She continued to laugh and he frowned.

“I’m glad you think this is amusing.  I’m sad to see our time together ending.” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc! You misunderstood me. I meant that I don’t want to keep our relationship to the holodeck only.  I want...”  Jean-Luc reached for her once again and pulled her against him to kiss her deeply before she got a chance to finish her sentence. 

“I want that too.  Oh, Beverly...my love.  My only love.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, really.  I love our time in the holodeck, but I want to make love to _Beverly_ and wake up in the morning with _Beverly_ in my arms. In my quarters. My _real_  quarters”  Beverly grinned back. 

“Well, then let’s go to your quarters. Computer: end holodeck simulation.”  The holodeck returned to the familiar black and gold grid and Beverly reached for his arm. She hooked her arm through his.  “Shall we?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

###

Jean-Luc woke in the morning with Beverly nestled up against him.  He brushed her hair to one side and dropped a kiss behind her ear.  “Good morning, my love.” 

Beverly opened her eyes and a slow smile spread across her lips. “Good morning.”  Jean-Luc’s arms circled her waist and he held her close.

“This is nice.  I like waking up with you in my quarters.”

“Mm.  Maybe I should move in.”  She felt Jean-Luc’s arms stiffen around her for a moment before he replied. 

“You want to do that?”  She rolled over to face him and kissed him gently.  “I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore.  I want everyone to know that we’re together.” 

“I’d like that.  Very much.”  He kissed her deeply.  “I love you, Beverly.”

“That’s good.  I love you, too.”  He grinned. 

“I’m glad we decided to leave the holodeck.”  She grinned back. 

“Me too, but...ahh...can we still sometimes use it?  I quite liked a _few_ of those scenarios....”  Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened with lust and he rolled them so he was on top of her.  “I think that can be arraged.”

 

###FIN###


End file.
